Principality of Carantia
The Principality of Carantia (Prinċipat tal carantia, lat. Regnum Carantiae) was the Mauryan state from the coronation of the first King Catullio as the first King in 952 to the creation of Kingdom of Mauria under Mastrocola dinasty in 2800 AM. Early Kingdom The basis for the development of a Mauryan state was laid by the Sabarians, which were preeminent since the 4th century after the defeat in Hispalis-Sabarian Wars and later exile of the Maurian Peninsula. Catullio leaded the Mauryan people to the west to the creation of a first foreign city-state in Carantia. later with the conversion to Christianity paved the way for Carantia to become a prominent member of the early kingdoms in Eridana. In 1000, during the Council of Beretea, Carantia was recognized as a state by Kormenia and the Ecumenical Patriarchate. In 1025, the king Matroniano was crowned King of Carantia or Gran Prince of the Mauryans, marking the starting date for a Mauryan State Kingdom, though for long years the Mauris were ruled not by Kings but by Grand Princes. The King ruled the country in his own responsibility but was expected to respect traditional customs of people. The succession to the rule was not legally restricted by primogeniture. All sons of the King or Duke had the same rights of inheritance and the one that in some way proved the strongest succeeded to the throne. Period of fragmentation After the death of Grand Prince Maurizio (1238), in his testament he divide the principality in five duchies, between his sons, to ensure unity, Matroniano Gagliardi, General of Maurizio claim the throne of the principality thanks to their blood bond with the Sabarian king, although the nobility resisted managed to win support among the aristocracy,achieving revolt and overthrow the reigning Chancellor and take the throne of the principality, Matroniano meant to ensure unity fragmented the country even further and resulted in a decline of monarchical power. Carantia even came under the influence of the kings of Kormenia, whose dynasty however died out before they could gain a stable foothold in Carantia. The accession of the Coriolano (1326-1342) ended the power struggle amongst the Carantian nobility. He united the various principalities of the Principality and in 1330, was crowned King. His son Bonaldo II greatly strengthened the Carantian state in both foreign and domestic affairs. Civil and Foreign Wars During the reign of Giuliano VII, the Carantians was in numerous wars and internal conflicts with the Heptarchy and other royalist movements, 200 years later during the Sasso dinasty, Pietro II stabilize the country and modernize it thanks to numerous Selloi and Sarbian inmigrants from Kormenia running away of the Great war against the Parsians, The house of Sasso was one of the most famous house of Carantia, attracting the Archbishop of Beretea and make the Orthodox as the official religion of the country, during the Sasso dinasty, grand princes as Gianmarco V and Alberto IV worked very hard in their relationships between his their neighbors to maintain business contacts and independent country of the recent influences of Parsians, Carantiain his history recorded 3 dynasties and their governments were unstable and isolationist, by the constant fear of religious expansion of Kormenians. The Dissolution and Creation of Mauryan Kingdom After the defeat of Kormenia and the inevitable expansion of Parsian Empire, the Mauryans declare the war and after 300 years of raids, Giuliano VIII died and Marcelo Mastrocola was crowned in 2800 by the resistance of many conservatives and nobles traveled to Ostambal and negotiated peace between the two nations and declared the creation of a new state, the Principality was abolished and elevated to a rightfully kingdom accepted by the Sultan and the Archbishop of Carantia with certain economic and political conditions of the new state, creating the Kingdom of Mauria by that ensuring good trade pacts and a powerful ally against any threat from the north, the Sultans in turn assured him independence and good business deals when the city-states did not interfere with the government of the Parsians in the Peninsula, Marcelo he instructed the senate to form a "territory capable of supporting and harboring the same language and thus ensure peace between us" and the new kingdom was born as a Confederate military aristocracy among various city-states led by the city of Carantia, this being the capital of the new Kingdom of Mauri but in reality was a tributary state to the Parsians. Economy The economy of Carantia was based in trade numerous Kormenian articles with other local states, the port of Carantia was full of numerous travellers and the shipping between the countries was the heart of the Mauryan market Languages The official language was at first the Maurian language and then in 2220 the Selloi became, along with Maurian, one of the two official languages of the Principality. During the Slavery period, Maurian was used for official purposes in the region but it was also widely spoken in the cities, whereas in the countryside people continued to speak Selloi, speccialy in the borders. Government THe Carantian government was inspired by Sabaria city-state, a Heptarchy of notable Mauryan nobles elect the next dinasty and financial affairs, after Marcello Reforms the Heptarchy was the unofficial council of diversal matters among the country, the charge of Grand Prince changed after the transformation and used by ministerial purposes See Also * History of Ruthenia * Kingdom of Mauria * Kings of Carantia and Mauria Category:History of Ruthenia Category:Defunct Country Category:Ruthenia